First Kill
by Love Oneself
Summary: The feeling is terrible. It was almost worth vomiting over. Why did it have to happen? "I'll protect you, Tsuna." He didn't want to hear that. He didn't want that sort of protection. "I love you, Tsuna." He couldn't say the same to that person. Tsuna swallowed down his fear. "I love you too, Yamamoto..." Yamamoto smiled.


A one-shot I decided to do. It was inspired by the anime, Future Diary. I don't know how I managed to watch every episode without feeling scared out of my skin. But compared to that and Dexter, I rather take Future Diary. If you have not watched that, I want to warn you that it is something you'll watch alone in a bright room.

**First Kill**

_Love Oneself_

The feeling is terrible. It was almost worth vomiting over.

Why did it have to happen?

"_I'll protect you, Tsuna."_

He didn't want to hear that. He didn't want that sort of protection.

"_I love you, Tsuna."_

He couldn't say the same to that person.

Tsuna swallowed down his fear.

"I love you too, Yamamoto..."

Yamamoto smiled.

..oOo..

There was hardly any battles or causality when Tsuna came into power of the Vongola family. It was peaceful; something that isn't expected in the Mafia world. And he took great pride in that. That meant that there wouldn't be any bloodshed, killing, or raging hatred.

Tsuna was walking down the hall of the Vongola Mansion. He finally finished all of the paperwork Reborn gave him and decided to wander. He had already greeted three of his guardians: Ryohei, Gokudera, and Lambo. Everything seemed to be functioning from their reports and he asked a butler to confirm it. He smiled as he stretched his arms above his head. It was a good day for him.

"Yo, Tsuna. You're out of the office?"

Tsuna turned around to the voice behind him. His smile widened. Yamamoto was standing with his usual cheerful expression. The Rain guardian adjusted the strap around his shoulder to prevent his sword to drop. The brunet walked over to his guardian. He hadn't seen Yamamoto around lately until now. He would know because he's the one that's assigning missions to his guardians and employees. The ones that are off are Hibari, Mukuro, and Chrome.

"Yeah, I finally finished all my work and thought I should wander around. Where have you been?"

"Oh, I've been helping my dad with the restaurant. He's getting old nowadays."

"That's good to know. People were starting to wonder if you were doing something out of character." Tsuna joked.

"Oh? Are you one of them, Tsuna?"

A sudden chill ran down his spine. The brunet's smile faded slightly as he looked carefully at his Rain guardian. Yamamoto still had that cheerful smile on his face. Tsuna shaken it off as his imagination running wild. Yamamoto shouldn't be considered a danger.

"I have been wondering why I haven't seen you around. It's more based off concern."

"Sorry that I haven't told you. It does kill some time I have when I travel from Italy to Japan."

"It's okay. But your father must be glad to have a reliable son. Maybe I should give you a vacation."

"There's no need. I have to go. I have some... Prearranged meeting I have to go to."

Tsuna nodded his head as he waved goodbye to Yamamoto. When his Rain guardian was out of his sight, his smile was immediately gone. His hands shot up to his arms as his body was shaking. His body suddenly felt cold. The brunet didn't have the proper explanation to it, but he didn't like it. That's one thing for sure. His body calmed down after a few minutes. Tsuna decided that the walk around the mansion was long enough and decided to return to his office. He felt vulnerable for some reason.

..oOo..

Blood stains were splattered on the floor and wall. One unmoving body was lying in a corner. His neck was pierced with a deep cut. Blood was still spilling from the large open wound. Yamamoto was standing in front of it, hardly any sympathy showing.

"Akio Kichirou: Eliminated."

Akio Kichirou, a fellow Vongola member, was one of the few suspects that Yamamoto didn't trust. Why? Because he was planning to kill Tsuna. Yamamoto wasn't going to allow that. That's why the Rain guardian cornered him in his home and killed him when everything was confirmed. Akio isn't acting alone either. There was more. He couldn't allow them to bring harm to something precious as Tsuna. He wouldn't.

Blood was dripped from the tip of Yamamoto's blade. There was no point in showing mercy to traitors. Yamamoto doesn't think they deserve it when they're willing to do the same to his Tsuna. He pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and turned it on. He marked off the man from his list. There was a few more.

(X) _Akio Kichirou_

()_ Daiki Mori_

()_ Susumu Tachibana_

()_ Hikaru Inoue_

()_ Shiro Maki_

()_ Nori Ueno_

()_ Katsuro Nakahara_

They're traitors from the inside and some are working from the outside. He needs to dispose them before they bring harm. He couldn't risk the chance.

He didn't want Tsuna to find out about this.

..oOo..

"The alliance between the Vongola famiglia and Crocetti famiglia have been confirmed and approved." Gokudera answered.

"Thank you for your report, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smiled.

"It's my pleasure. But there is something I want to discuss with you."

"What would that be?"

Gokudera's eyes darkened as the atmosphere grew darker. Tsuna became serious too. The Storm guardian mention about the recent killings of Vongola members. Akio is the latest one since two days ago. And their previous allied famiglia, Marconi, are losing a few of their members as well. They all died the same way: deep cut in the neck area. Tsuna stared at his loyal right-hand man before looking down to the file his guardian gave him. He gave a brief glance at Akio's profile. He was recruited last week when Chrome was on her investigation mission at Peru.

"Whoever is doing this is from the inside. They wouldn't know this information if they're not." Gokudera explained.

"I see. I'll investigate this personally. Thank you, Gokudera-kun. When are the others coming back from their mission?"

"Hibari will be back by tomorrow. Mukuro and Chrome will need an additional three days."

"Why?"

"They're planning on having a vacation in Spain."

Tsuna sighed. Mukuro probably planned it to get under his skin. He tends to do whatever he wants nowadays. Tsuna couldn't do anything unless it's considered a threat.

Tsuna waved his hand, dismissing the Storm guardian. Gokudera bowed and stepped out of the room. The brunet hummed to himself the moment his friend was gone. Apparently, an enemy has risen. However, he doesn't have any possible suspect in mind that could do that. A wound like that would be made by a blade. But who does he know that does? He marked off Yamamoto the list.

There was no reason why he should suspect Yamamoto.

"Maybe I should ask him if he knows anything."

..oOo..

Yamamoto was doing another run on his own personal mission. Daiki Mori was next in the list. Fortunately, there wasn't much to do since that person is from the inside. Daiki was a tall man ― tall enough to reach Yamamoto's chin ― with his brown hair combed back. His traitorous eyes were hidden behind dark shade sunglasses. Yamamoto never understood why someone would start that trend. It was really pointless.

"You're a traitor to the Vongola. Your first mistake was targeting Tsuna."

"No, you don't understand! I'm just following orders!" He begged.

Yamamoto's eyes didn't hold any compassion in his eyes. It was cold and lethal, something that he normally doesn't show. He brought up his sword above the man's head and dropped it down in a fast speed. It was already too late to turn back.

Yamamoto's head snapped back when he heard the door opening. His amber eyes sharpened as he caught sight of his intruder. His eyes widened when he saw someone familiar. Someone that he doesn't want to see this. Tsuna gasped. His shaken hand was covering his mouth in disgust. Yamamoto had always wondered when something like this would happen. It played so much in his mind that he wasn't too sure. Tsuna stepped back. The Rain guardian threw away his weapon.

Yamamoto made a run for it towards the brunet.

His hand latched onto Tsuna's wrist. He wasn't going to let him leave without properly explaining. Tsuna was screaming for Yamamoto to release him when he was pulled into the room. His pleading demand instantly disappeared when Yamamoto pressed him against the wall, hands on both side of his shoulders. The brunet quivered from fear.

"Y-Yamamoto, why would you do something like this?"

"Isn't it obvious? You should understand this best since you're a Mafia boss."

"N-No! I don't understand! W-Why? This is wrong, Yamamoto. Why... Why did you do this?"

"Because I love you."

Yamamoto ease his head down and pressed his lips against Tsuna's. It felt nice to him, but the brunet didn't feel the same. His stomach was ready to vomit from the situation he's in. Yamamoto pulled away and stared at Tsuna tenderly, his eyes filled with love and desire. Tsuna didn't want to see that. Yamamoto wouldn't show him those sort of eyes, he thought.

"Kissing you really is the best. But we have to put it on hold. I need to exterminate the others."

"O-Others...?"

"Yeah. Apparently, there are some assassins in the family that are after you. That man you see there is one of them."

"That can't be true! The Mafia world changed since I became boss. Something like that isn't possible!"

Yamamoto drew his arms down to the brunet's hand. Tsuna, still scared, didn't say anything to protest. He didn't want to say anything that would upset his friend. He didn't want to be another victim.

"You're truly oblivious to what's happening behind the scene, Tsuna. That must be one of the many things I like about you." Yamamoto smiled.

"I-If there were assassins in the family, why didn't you report them?" Tsuna asked.

"What would you have done? Forgive and forget? We're not kids anymore, Tsuna. They won't stop if you just slap their hands. That's why I'm disposing them so you don't have to."

"But this is wrong. This isn't like you, Yamamoto."

"I wouldn't say that. I'm just doing my job. How do you think we're living so peace?"

Tsuna kept quiet. That was the million dollar question. How could they? The brunet wasn't aware of this until now. He had always thought that what he's doing is the reason. He's the one working on the stage. However, Yamamoto was working behind scene. Technically, his Rain guardian is doing his job. It's just that the brunet doesn't want to accept it. He was never a fan to murders and blood shedding. He never liked that.

"You have to accept that not everything is good. There are people willing to kill you. If you're not willing to rid of them, who would?" Yamamoto asked.

"There had to be another option. We didn't have to kill anyone."

"That's the thing. Power hungry people would. They would only think of a way to gain more and more power. Losing a few lives wouldn't matter to them."

"Yamamoto..."

Tsuna glanced down at his hands when Yamamoto's hands tightened around his. His Rain guardian moved closer. Tsuna closed his eyes shut when Yamamoto's forehead pressing against his. He didn't like this. This feeling made him want to vomit. He didn't want this affection when he's in a room with a bleeding corpse and the murderer. Tsuna was wondering why this was happening.

"I'll protect you, Tsuna."

Tsuna didn't say anything.

He didn't want that sort of protection.

"I love you, Tsuna."

There was a way to stop this. He doesn't like the 'how' part. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. His bright brown eyes met with tender amber eyes. If there was a way to stop this, he'll take it.

"I love you too, Yamamoto..."

Yamamoto smiled.

* * *

That's all. I wouldn't say that it's scary and messed up. But it close to me since it's been a while since my mind went down to that department. Hopefully, you'll like it. Review and favorite. There isn't going a second chapter so I don't see the reason to follow it. Thanks.


End file.
